Wireless systems often operate in half duplex. For example, a radio configured for half duplex may communicate with another device by transmitting or receiving, but the radio does not simultaneously transmit and receive. Unlike half duplex, a device configured to communicate in full duplex may simultaneously transmit and receive, but the simultaneous transmit and receive are done over different frequencies. For example, a full duplex cell phone uses a first frequency channel for transmission and a second frequency channel for reception. Without different transmit and receive frequency channels, the full duplex radio, such as for example the cell phone, would suffer interference from its own transmission. Specifically, the radio would interfere with itself because the radio's transmission would also be received at the radio's receiver causing so-called “self-interference.” In short, devices, such as for example cell phones, wireless user equipment, and the like, use different transmit frequency channels and receive frequency channels to avoid unwanted self-interference.